Purgatory
by jackiesmittens
Summary: Upon defeating Dick Roman, his death drags both Castiel and Dean Winchester into Purgatory with him. While Sam tries to save his brother and friend from the realm of monsters, Dean and Castiel finds familiar faces in Purgatory and one of them is Raphael.


**PURGATORY**

Preface

His legs hurt – feels as though they would rip apart from his lower body at any moment.

But Dean can't stop running. Not when he has a Cerberus on his tail.

"CAS!"

The giant three-headed canine lets out a fearful growl as it continues charging at Dean, distance closing in with each stride.

Dean tosses his head around and finds himself staring into the monster's teeth.

When all his running seems to be – after all – worthless, Castiel appears behind one of the trees and lunges onto the charging monstrosity. Dean watches as the Cerberus falls to its side, the head on its right trying to chomp down at the angel.

With a knife in hand, Castiel stabs the monster repeatedly at anywhere he could reach without being flung away by the struggling giant.

"Dean, RUN!" Castiel lets out a stern growl as he fights to keep his grip on the creature.

Reluctant, Dean Winchester stays.

Castiel clutches a handful of fur as the Cerberus climbs to its feet, circling as it tries to get rid of the angel. With one more stab, Castiel finds the knife stuck between the flesh and bones of the creature and hears a howl of agonizing pain.

Dean watches in horror as one of the heads sinks its teeth into Castiel's spine and tosses him away like a chew toy. The creature yelps in pain and agony as it disappears into the woods of Purgatory.

His saviour had landed a few metres away, and Dean runs to his side.

Castiel lies… motionless.

"Hey," Dean touches his chest and the angel coughs out blood, "Cas, I got you."

As he tries to move the injured vessel, Castiel cries out in pain and grabs at his arm.

"Dean, run."

"Stop talking and move."

"I can't," Castiel coughs out more blood, "Dean, I can't."

Dean takes a quick glance at their surroundings, praying at heart that the monsters had better be minding their own fucking business and keep their hunger at bay. He places Castiel's head gently on his lap and he tries to encourage Castiel to move.

"Come on, we're going to Balthazar."

Castiel shakes his head vigorously as though he's trying to shake the pain away.

"No, Raphael got to him. He didn't manage to escape."

"What about Gabriel?"

"The same… He gave me that knife before he stalled Raphael off to give me time to run."

"Shit…"

Castiel lets out a broken moan as he tries to free himself from Dean's grip.

"Stop it, I'm not leaving."

"You are stubborn, Winchester."

Hearing those words, Dean lets out a sigh.

"Cas, I made you that promise the other night, I'm not about to go back on it."

Then, the two men tense as they hear a far too familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lover Boy and his fallen angel."

Dean looks up and sees Raphael casually strolling towards them.

Castiel pushes him away as his brother steps closer, but Dean remains at where he had knelt.

"Stay away from Dean," he growls.

"Come with me, Castiel," Raphael smirks, "Our brothers and sisters who you had mercilessly slaughtered when trying to play God, they're with me now. And they would do anything to return the favour of what you did to them."

"If I follow, could you promise me not to harm Dean?"

"What are you, crazy?" Dean hisses and Castiel shakes his head.

The standing angel chuckles and without a thought, Raphael promises, "Yes."

Dean's fingers dig into the sleeve of his trench coat while that bastard smiles in victory.

Castiel knows that look Raphael has, he knows that smile.

Castiel knows Raphael is lying to him.

"I promise, Castiel, that I will keep Dean out of harm, from the angels and the whole of Purgatory."

Castiel looks on as Raphael takes another step closer.

And when his feet stand inches away from Castiel's, the angel on the ground tightens his grip on Dean's arm and voices.

"You're lying."

In a split second, Dean loses feel of the ground and the next thing he knows, he's falling from a tree.

Dean lands with a thud. He clutches to his jaw in pain as he stands on his feet.

He looks around and freezes.

There's no one with him.

"Cas?" Dean tries not to be loud, afraid that Purgatory hears him.

The angel is nowhere to be seen. Where did he go?

"Cas?" Dean tries again.

Something wet drips onto Dean's scalp and he brushes his fingers across his hair.

Dean looks down at his hand and sees blood.

Instinctively, his head shoots up and Castiel was sprawled face down a few feet above him, supported by a rotting branch. Blood seeps out ever so slowly through his hung open jaw and drips off the wood. The side of his jaw presses against the branch as Castiel lays unconscious above the ground… while Dean looks in horror and helplessness.

"Cas!"

* * *

**_So, basically some of you may have misunderstood and I feel terrible for that.. This is actually just a preface, sort of a 'sneak peek' at what will happen further into the story.. So, the next chapter I'll be updating is actually written about beginning of Dean and Castiel's time in Purgatory after Dick Roman's death. So, it'll be a long way until this preface shows up.  
_**

**_I apologize for the misunderstandings and I hope you forgive me.  
_**

**_Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. =)  
_**

**_Nice day to you.  
_**


End file.
